


Nightmares

by Kayim



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: They all had nightmares. After what they’d been through, there would have been something wrong if they didn’t.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic prompt of "The Losers, Jensen, he wakes up to the sound of gasps from Cougar's bed"

They all had nightmares. After what they’d been through, there would have been something wrong if they didn’t. There was a code – when you hear a teammate crying in the night, you pretend you’ve suddenly gone deaf.

But Jensen had never been good at following instructions, whether specified or implied.

The lights are still off, but Jensen doesn’t need to be able to see to find his way to Cougar’s bunk. He crouches on the floor and carefully reaches out to place a hand on Cougar’s bare shoulder, keeping his eyes firmly on Cougar’s own hands, which are buried beneath his pillow. While Jensen has no doubts at all about his friend’s ability to move faster than light when he needs to, right now he’s hoping that he’ll have enough warning to be able to get out of knife’s reach.

Being a good friend is all about risking your life.

"Cougs?" He doesn’t wonder what the nightmare is about – he saw the look on Cougar’s face when the helicopter exploded and he knows it lives in the forefront of his mind – but he does wonder why it’s hit him today. It’s not an anniversary, and there was nothing on the news broadcast that could have triggered it. Jensen makes sure to keep a track of those things, for all their sakes.

He shakes Cougar a little harder, and instinctively pushes himself away from the cot as Cougar wakes, sliding a ridiculously-large knife towards him.

"Jensen?"

Ha! Didn’t even catch his shirt this time.

"Yeah, it’s me."

Cougar drops the knife to the floor, as if he’s gone completely limp. He wipes a hand over his face, and there’s no way he doesn’t notice the tear-stains. Jensen won’t comment on them either. He can’t help thinking how young Cougar looks, despite being older than Roque.

Cougar looks at him with a confused expression on his face.

"I had a nightmare," Jensen lies with practised ease. "I just needed some company."

Wordlessly, Cougar pulls back the thin blankets of his cot and Jensen climbs in next to him. They’re both asleep within minutes, and if they wake up with their arms around each other in the morning, neither of them will mention it again.


End file.
